


Resistenza al dolore

by Leniam



Series: Attimi [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Family discussion, M/M, Murder Husbands, Scolded Will
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will è insensibile al dolore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sempre due idioti a confronto.
> 
> Il rating è EXPLICIT, lo ripeto, perché non posso simpaticamente parlare di omicidio e metterlo sotto qualsiasi altro rating minore. Con Hannibal etichettare è sempre un problema.

“Hannibal, tocca qui,” Will alzò un lembo della t-shirt scoprendo ombelico e cicatrice.

Hannibal infilò una mano sotto e lisciò la pelle partendo dal fianco, a palmo aperto, lambì la pancia e perfino il basso ventre col mignolo.

Caldo.

A Will si sollevò un angolo della bocca senza volerlo. Guardò Hannibal con un sopracciglio alzato. “Piacevole,” asserì annuendo. Tornò serio. “Ma non era quello che intendevo. Tocca in modo professionale, da medico.”

“Oh,” gli fece eco l’uomo, “Devi specificare. Se ho facoltà di scegliere, scelgo sempre quello che più mi aggrada.”

Hannibal ritornò sul punto, questa volta usando i polpastrelli. Tastò con cura dove indicato.

Will risucchiò l’aria e la trattenne, “Ecco, lì!” gemette.

Hannibal gli concesse una delle sue occhiate serie, quelle a metà tra _sono un serial killer_ e _sono più severo di tuo padre_.

“Will,” ringhiò, “Hai tre costole rotte.”

“Oh,” Will ne prese atto con un movimento del capo, “Credevo peggio.”

Lo sguardo di Hannibal non si addolcì.

“Che c’è?” gli chiese Will.

“Immagino che questo sia il risultato della nostra visita all’oculista vergognosamente sgarbato, due giorni fa,” stabilì Hannibal con tono critico.

“Mi stai rimproverando perché è riuscito a darmi una scarpata nelle costole?” si lamentò Will.

“Mi sto preoccupando del fatto che non senti il dolore,” specificò l’uomo. Premette sulle costole e Will saltò su un piede.

“Ouh! Sei impazzito?” Will si allontanò con una mano sul punto dolorante. “E poi parli tu. Marchiatura a fuoco, rampino in un polpaccio, proiettile nell’intestino… Ho elencato tutto?”

“Io sento il dolore, Will, non lo manifesto, è diverso, ma so dove sono ferito. Tu ci metti due giorni per capire che hai tre costole rotte!”

“Un po’ mi davano fastidio quando respiravo…”

L’uomo assottigliò le palpebre minaccioso.

“Senti,” tagliò corto Will, “Tu mi hai infilato un coltello nella pancia e ora ti lamenti che sono insensibile al dolore…”

“In che modo quello ti avrebbe reso immune, perdonami Will?”

“Ci ho fatto l’abitudine, sopravvissuto a quello posso sopravvivere a tutto.”

“Direi di no. Anzi, la tua fortuna è stata che ti ho fatto una ferita ben visibile, apposta, così non ti sei potuto sbagliare, eri assolutamente sicuro di essere tu, quello che si stava dissanguando.”

Will inspirò ed espirò per far capire al suo compagno che il sarcasmo era più che sufficiente.

“Non volevo che mi portassi a fare una lastra in ospedale,” ammise alla fine Will.

“Perché?”

“Perché quando sono andato dall’oculista non è finita molto bene,” spiegò Will con un gesto della mano, “E mi hanno detto che il radiologo è uno stronzo. Non possiamo decimare tutto l’ospedale.”


End file.
